Like Father, Like Daughter
by Storytelling Witch
Summary: Kori Rossi has never been interested in her father's career, and has always busied herself in wedding planning whenever he went off on a case. But when a close friend goes missing and then turned up dead, Kori has no choice, but to involve her father in her personal life. Will they be able to fit a profile before another body turns up, or will Kori be next? I do not own!
1. The Victim

The light was flickering on and off repeating over and over again, as the girl sat there, her mind dull with the nightmares from everything had been through. Her hands and legs were bound, the ropes dried with blood of her struggling. That's all she did was struggle. She was waiting on for Him to get back, He would bring her a meal three times a day, not a good meal, but it was something to keep her going for the time that she had been in the room...The room.

The Room was small, dank with a smell of mold. The ground was cold around her body, blood on the walls from girls before her. A little light was above her head, hanging by a small string, and was now on the brink of taking away the only light she had. The only light that reminded her of the sun, of some kind of life outside of The Room, and now will one final blink it was gone. Leaving her with nothing.

Nothing..No parents. No friends. No life. Her life was finish. He was going to kill her, so with that final thought the girl lifted her head, closed her eyes, and screamed one last time. The scream would only be heard by Him, the scream would be her last plea, because with that last scream she was dead. Dying from insanity, a broken heart, and having the will drained right out her. Death could never be more peaceful.


	2. The News Of A Friend

_**"Losing a friend is more painful than losing a romantic relationship,"- Revan al-asmari**_

Kori opened her eyes feeling the muscular arm around her waist, pulling her closer to the body that was behind her back. Last night was a night of crazed lights, people, and a lot more than social drinking. Leaving Kori Rossi with a mighty fine headache, and a mysterious man by her side. Sighing she carefully picked the man's arm off her, only to have him him wake, and to bring her closer to his naked body.

"Hmm last night was amazing Kor, never thought you had that in you," he gruffly whispered in her ear, the smell of booze on his breath, making Kori gag from the regret and stench. The voice belonged to no one other than Chad Hemingworth, the best man to the recent wedding that she finally finished the night before. He was a man that had been seeking her affection ever since she started working for the new Mr. and Mrs. Collings, but she had avoided him every moment possible...well that was until the reception.

Chuckling nervously Kori pushed his arm off her, rolling out of the bed, and tying a robe she found near by around her naked body. The sun was spilling through her curtains, and she wished that it was still night, that way her head didn't hurt as bad. "Yeah, it was some night," she whispered to herself, before turning around toward him. "Did you bring your car or do I need to call a cab?" she asked, knowing that she was going to have to be firm to get the overbearing( not to mention conceded) guy out of her house.

The man looked confused, giving her a look between half away hurt, and wanting to puke any second. Before giving him the chance to say anything of staying for the rest of the day she excused herself to the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the shower so she could wash his cologne off her skin. After listening for awhile she heard his car pull out of her driveway, and a weight was suddenly lifted off of her shoulders. Replaced with the weight of having to remember if they used protection or not.

Shaking the thoughts of last night off, Kori stepped out of the shower, and got dressed in sweats and a over sized hoody knowing it was her day off today(which was something she rarely got). Finally making her way out of the bathroom she made her breakfast, deciding on a simple granola so she wouldn't upchuck later that evening.. After grabbing a bottle of water and some Advil, the couch was calling her name for the rest of the day.

"Oh, that's nice," Kori sighed relaxing her head on one of the over plushed pillows, switching on the television, and turning her attention to the new reports on the local news. There was the usual petty crimes, such as robberies and teenage gang crimes, but there was one recent story that caught the interest of the wedding planner.

" _Today at five o'clock this morning Washington PD found the body of a missing woman: Kara Green, who was beaten and left to be found behind club DreamX. Police say this is not the only murder, but one of many that have happened this month. The police also say that they hope this will be the last. In other new..."_

Chills went down the young woman's spine, and her hands began to shake almost making her spill her water all over the couch. Kara Green. It seemed like only yesterday that Kori and her were traveling abroad, and trying to make something of themselves. Kara had decided to get married when they got back, to a long time boyfriend, and of course Kori planned the wedding. After two years the young bride soon became a young mother, and asked her wedding planner to be the godmother. After Crystal was born Kori was in their life all the time, making lunch dates when possible, and even babysitting when she could.

When Kara had gone missing two months ago; Kori had joined the search team. slacking off on her job, and spending most of her time trying to take care of her goddaughter. It wasn't until the second month that Kara's husband begged her to go back to working, and try to get his wife off her mind since it was killing her. With a heavy heart she went back to what she loved, following up with a recent clients( the Collinings), and almost forgot about Kara not being there...that was until today.

Without a second thought Kori jumped up from the couch, and headed toward the house phone dialing in the memorized number with shaky hands. "Come on...Pick up," she whispered feeling the bottom of her stomach doing another turn, making her regret even eating. With the last dial tone finishing up she was sent straight to the voicemail of David Rossi, and with another begrudging sigh she began to speak into the mic of the phone filling out her request from her father.

"Hey dad, I don't know if you saw it on the news, but Kara….Kara Green, the girl I traveled with for college….My best friend…." there was a long pause before she could finish without sobbing. "She's dead, and I just wanted to talk to you..You know, just so I can have some piece of mine," lightly chuckling she brushed away the fallen tears, and went back to finish her message. "Just call me when you're not busy, I know you're always busy, and I don't like to bother with that crime stuff...But it would be really nice to talk. Love you,"


	3. The Secret of a Daughter

_"A daughter may outgrow your lap, but she will never outgrow your heart,"- Unknown_

"Hey Rossi, what's bugging you?" David looked up to see the black shades of his fellow teammate Derek Morgan, who also looking down at the newly closed phone in his close friend's hand. David knew something was wrong when he saw the number of his only daughter, not that they didn't talk much, but it was unlike her to call while he was out of town. After listening to the message he made a note to himself to go and talk to Hotch about maybe picking up on this case.

Agent Rossi had heard about some other girls being found in Washington, none of the names were mentioned, but maybe since Kara was out in the opening then the police office would come out with the names for the press. Of course that would be the last thing Hotch would want, but in all hope it would be the thing to push him to start a profile on the unsub. "Nothing, just a call from my daughter…" he answered absentmindedly, before placing the phone in his pocket, and heading to the plane where most of the team were waiting.

"You have a daughter?" Morgan asked, knowing the older man had his fair share of ex wives, but never had we heard of him having a daughter.

"Yes, she was conceived from a one night stand, and then was left at my house one night when she was only a month old," Rossi wouldn't help but smile at the thought of that curly haired blue eyed baby. He knew it was going to be a tough road, but since her mother didn't want her then he would have to take care of her. "She's been under my care for twenty-four years, and I couldn't ask for a better kid. She doesn't like my job though," he sighed stepping inside, and sitting down in his usual spot next to Aaron, who just looked up with a knowing smirk.

"Is Kori complaining about your job again?" he asked before looking down his own cellphone and turning it off. Since Aaron had known David for awhile he was the only one on the team, besides Morgan, that knew about his daughter. It wasn't that he like to keep her secret, she just had her own life, and had never wanted to be involved in what he did. She agreed with most of his ex wives that in ruined most of his relationships, and it wasn't until he started writing his books and settling down that they finally had a civil relationship about his career.

"No, she just called me about a friend of hers though...You know the one I mentioned going missing a two months ago?" he asked getting a simple head nod as he continued. "Well Kara showed up dead behind a club this morning, and Kori is torn apart right now," he explained making everyone else in the plain look over to him. "I'm just asking for a day or two off to talk to her,"

"Of course, take as much time as you need," he smiled sadly nodding his head once more before the plane started off. Once they were in the air Rossi began to explain to the others who Kori was, and how her and Kara had been friends for a very long time. He also mentioned that he looked up how that there were other girls that were showing up dead, which made Aaron and JJ agree that they had to look into it. Once it everyone came to an agreement, Garcia was contacted, and there were planned to meet with the Washington PD about the recent murders.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

"You mean to tell me _our_ David Rossi has had a daughter for twenty-four years, and we never knew about it?" asked Penelope Garcia her red highheels clicking on the floor as Derek filled her in all the details. Like everyone else on the team, beside Hotch, she was extremely surprised that the older man had a daughter. "And not only that, but her best friend has been murdered, and we are going to investigate the crime scene and the unsub?" she asked her voice going to another octave that most likely could be heard by dogs.

Laughing at her reaction Morgan nodded his head, expecting the blonde sassy woman to act more dramatic than the rest of the team members. "I know Babygirl, we're all surprised, but we promised Rossi to investigate this," he smiled slightly before sitting down in the meeting room with the rest of the team, and starting on the files before them.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

They had spent hours after arriving in Washington to talk about the new murder case, and it was decided that the unsub was a serial killer. With this new information Rossi left to meet his daughter at their favorite cafe, and console with the death of her best friend.


	4. Her Smile

**_"The most beautiful thing in the world is to see your children smiling. The next best thing is to know that you're the reason behind that smile." - Unknown_**

 _The wind swirled around the black curly haired girl, making her stick closer to the patient man that held her hand tightly. "I wanna go home Papa, it's too cold out here," the four year old complained wrapping her scarf around her tighter, and pulling at the oversize coat that her father had on. David Rossi laughed looking down at the big blue eyes of his little girl Kori._

 __" _Now Kori, you're not telling me that we walked all this way for nothing...Or do you not want to try these world famous conolies?" he asked with a bright smile, making her smile right back at her with a toothy grin. As if reading their minds the manager of Italian Travels came to the door, opening it with a friendly Italian "Ciao". Once they bought their colonies, David and his little girl sat down with coffee and hot chocolate in hand._

" _Papa, are you sure it was worth coming here so early?" Kori looking down at her hot chocolate, and taking the flakey conoley in hand before placing it in her mouth. It was like a light flashed in her head, and the bright gleam in her eyes just grew._

" _What do you think kiddo?" David asked with a knowing look almost laughing. Without even thinking of a response the girl bounced up and down in her seat making her curls bounce around with her. This was the moment David promised to always take her to Italian Travels, and to always see her make that smile._

It had started raining the night David Rossi got back from Atlanta, and Kori had spent the night crying in the remembrance of her best friend. She had also spent most of the day making phone calls to close friends and family members of Kara, making sure the viewing and funeral were going to be planned just like she wanted. It wasn't until the next morning that she got a text from her father about meeting at Italian Travels, which didn't sound so bad since it was their usual spot.

After getting dressed in a simple sweater and leggings, Kori made her way across the block, and over to the morning business of Italian Travels. The place had affected her so much as a child that she wanted live near it, which was fine with her dad since he lived another block away from her. Before even getting there she spotted her father outside at one of the tables, drinking his usual large cup of coffee, supporting a chocolate covered conoly.

"Hey there old geezer," she teased tightening her scarf around her, and sitting down in front of the man. He seemed almost older in age, his job almost wearing him down to the bone, but there seemed to be a sparkle in his smile like he was doing something he loved. Unlike him, Kori found herself frowning more, with the thought of how Kara died.

"I should say the same thing, I mean look at those bags under your eyes Kiddo..Have you slept at all since the news?" he asked looking up with concerned fatherly eyes, making Kori's heart sink in her chest. No, she hadn't slept all night. The thought of Kara's lifeless body behind a club, leaving her family behind, and never coming back to see the love that everyone had for her. It was truly unreal.

"Aw dad, come on I don't look that bad," she tried to laugh it off as she sat down, stuffing a conoly in her mouth to keep her busy, but the old man had too much experience in reading her(not to mention it was his job). Without saying anything David Rossi stood up, making his way over to his daughter, and without looking into her worried heartbroken eyes he hugged her tight. Soon Kori felt the tension roll off of her, and tears began to fall easier than they did the other day.

"Its okay Kori, I know how it feels to lose someone close, and a little crying can be one of the best things to heal your heart and soul," he spoke softly just letting her hold close to him like she did as a child, making him smile slightly. "Just tell me everything, from the time she went missing to the finding of her body. All fax can lead to her killer," he told her, knowing she didn't want to get into the investigation, but beside some family members Kori was the only one that knew Kara like the back of her hand.

Blinking away the tears Kori began to tell Rossi about the events leading up to her best friend's missing and from then on. "Well before she ever wenting missing we were going to do a ladies' night, since she never really got out with Crystal always needing her, and Mark had a day off so he encouraged us to go," as she spoke David pulled out his notepad, and began to write specific details. "We were going to just go and see a movie, but Kara wanted to party, so we went to this stupid club…" just as the words came out of her mouth realization came upon her. "DreamX, that was the club we went, because a friend of hers ran the bar…" a surprised look was painted on David Rossi's face, but he let her go on seeing that everything was coming to her. "Then after some drinks she started dancing with some men that worked in that club, but I knew I had to get her away before she did something stupid, so we left right after midnight. A week after that she went missing coming home from work, the last time we talked was the day we went to that club, but she was suppose to come to my house the day she went missing to pick up Crystal."

Kori paused before wiping away angry tears, and looking at her father with enraged eyes. "Do you think I could have seen the man or woman that did this? Do you think somehow I could have stopped this, if we didn't go to the club?" she asked gritting her teeth, feeling heat make its way to her face. "Who else has been murdered by this person Papa?" she asked wanting to know if Kara was the only person that she knew, because deep down inside she felt like this wasn't the end.

With a grim line across his face Agent Rossi reached out taking his daughter's hand, and pulled it close to his heart. "Kori, you couldn't have done anything to stop this, whoever this person is would have followed you either way, and I am thanking my lucky stars right now that it wasn't you," he smiled softly looking into her tear filled eyes. "But yes, there were many other woman that has been slaughter...We found though that all of them have been left at the places where they were married," he told her while pulling out files for her to see, as soon as she opened one she closed it just as quickly, and soon was throwing up in a near by bin. Those women were not just ordinary woman stolen off the street, they were women Kori had planned weddings for, and those locations were the last place she saw them.


	5. Author's Note: I need YOUR help

Thank you guys for reading so far, and I really do appreciate all the feedback you give me. Right now I am working on chapter four, and I've gotten to where I am really debating on putting a romantic relationship in this story. I know at first I wanted Spencer and Kori to be together, but after semi negative feedback on that idea I kind of went south and cut it out.

 **Spoiler Alert( You can stop here if you want)**

I really am planning on Kori to go to house of each teammate, and let them take care of her like Witness Protection...You guys I really don't know if she should have a romance with anyone, but I do want there to be something

 **Also another thing...**

I have not been caught up with the new season, so I didn't know about the daughter...Literally you guys I was talking to my mom about the whole fanfic idea, and this is how she replied: "Well Rossi already has a daughter.." Okay we know, but I am going the seasons I have seen. So any of you that are updated are just gonna have to wait, because once I start watching the new season then I will fill those things in.

 **THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM GOING TO QUIT WRITING, IT ONLY MEANS I WANT YOU TO HAVE PATIENCE WITH ME, AND ACTUALLY SHARE SOME IDEAS...Don't worry I will give credit.**

Now if you don't mind I am going back to writing chapter four.

Thank you loves,

 _Bruised and bleeding to death(Sav)_


	6. The Joke

_**"A question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or are the others crazy?" - Albert Einstein**_

"Here you go Kid," Morgan said politely handing Kori a Styrofoam cup of coffee, for something to warm herself up from the cold and news she given today. Nodding her head she took the cup, downing the hot liquid quickly not even minding the burning feeling on her tongue. "Hey, hold on there Miss. Thing, take your time and don't hurt yourself," Morgan laughed slightly sitting in front of her in the meeting room. Everything had been happening in a rush since her and David figured the connection between the victims, and she still couldn't believe her dad wanted to keep her in the BUA office all day.

"Please don't call me Kid or Miss. Thang," she replied back using more of a sassy tone with the bright tooth agent. "Just because you're friends with my dad, doesn't mean you have to treat me like his kid, and my name is Kori or Ms. Rossi if you please," her lips formed a tight line, looking the agent they called Morgan up and down with her arms crossed.

"Fine, Ms. Rossi," the dark skinned man replied with attitude hitting her right back. "The rules are you're going to be staying at BAU office everyday, while you're under the watchful eye of one team member each week, and this week so happens to be my week," he chuckled like a know it all making Kori scoff and roll her eyes in response. "That means you're going to have to live by my rules, and that means not being a smartass sassy pants," Morgan told her before winking and leaving the room as David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner walked in.

"Papa, you have to be kidding me...I am a grown woman, and now I have to be babysat by your team. I might I mention team members that I have never met, besides Uncle Aaron, but still this is unnecessary," Kori knew she whining like she did when she was a child, but her father's over protectiveness was too much for her sometimes.

"Kori, you are the one thing that connects these women together, and if the unsub goes after you, then he or she may have their last target," Hotch explained pulling out other files of the case, knowing she was going to have to explain each victim to them. "Now who was the last wedding you've planned for?" he asked spreading pictures of each bride out on the table. Looking at them made Kori feel sick to her stomach, knowing that she made one day the best day of their lives, and now was being informed that she was the reason they were killed.

"The Collings," she sighed resting her head in her hands, taking deep breathes through her nose and then her mouth so she wouldn't throw up her now stone cold coffee in the pit of her stomach. "Their wedding was just the other day, so I doubt that the murderer would be that fast..Right?" she asked looking up into the eyes of the men that she had most of her life trusted to be fully honest with her.

"Not exactly," David responded reaching and looking at some of the photos. "Most of the time the unsub will progress in their killing, and they soon become faster. Now Kara was only gone for two months, but our research says that some of these brides have been missing and showing up within a years time. So with Kara's recent death the unsub is telling us that they've gotten quicker, hopefully Mrs. Collings will have at least twenty-four hours, but we're going to put her and her family under some pretty good protection," he smiled trying to reassure his daughter that everything was going to be okay, as she began to nervously run her fingers through untamed hair.

Nodding her head in understanding Kori tried to get the rest of her thoughts together. First of all she was the reason for all the recent murders in the city, and also the reason why her best friend was dead. Second of all she was being placed under witness protection,and could not continue her wedding business until this whole thing was over(which no one knew when it was going to end). And third of all there was at least one bride to go, until the unsub had their target. Without even realizing it the twenty-four year old woman began to hyperventilate, gasping for air as tears began to trickle down her face. She couldn't hear her own father as he began to talk to her, trying his best to shake her out of her panic, but within minutes she couldn't even see him since she passed out in her chair.

Like Father, Like Daughter

"Poor thing," Garcia whispered looking down at the sleeping woman on the couch, as soon as she passed out David and Aaron carried her carefully to a couch where she would wake up soon. "I mean can you imagine the turmoil she's going through right now, to know she's the reason behind her best friend's death. I could never imagine that feeling," she told Morgan, lying her head on his muscular shoulders. "And now she has to go through witness protection with all of us," sighing she got up, going over to coffee pot and making some green tea for the sleeping girl.

"An estimate of seven thousand and five hundred people have gone into witness protection program ever since it came to be," Spencer said matter of factly coming into the break room, and looking over at the sleeping body on the couch. Her eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, as if her brain had cut off any memory of the last two days, and her curly hair was carefully framed around her face making her look almost regal. "So this is Rossi's daughter?" he asked this time getting a little closer to study here. Without any warning sleeping eyes met the curious gaze of the doctor, and before anyone could say anything that said doctor was on the floor with a bloody nose.

Like Father, Like Daughter

"I'm sorry I punched the guy, but who looks over a person when they sleep?" Kori asked looking over at the tall lean man, that was now supporting a slightly bruised nose. "He's lucky it wasn't broken, and that there was only a small amount of blood," she spoke matter of factly , sending glares to the man she now knew as Dr. Spencer Reid. After he had been knocked down on the ground there was roar of laughter from Morgan, as he tried to help the poor fool off the blue carpet, but Kori was in such a rage that she might have cussed out both of the men as she tried to wake up.

"I know it's not normal, but Spencer he's not your normal man...He's special.." Rossi tried to defend his teammate, a man that he almost called his own son, but seeing the questionable look from his daughter it wasn't working. "I mean he is probably the smartest man we've had since Einstein, and when he gets curious about things he had to look at them very closely," he couldn't believe what he was saying, and almost started laughing at the excuse he was giving her.

"Well Einstein wasn't Andreas Vesalius, so he shouldn't be staring at any human bodies, instead he should be focusing on how gravity made him fall on his ass after I punched him," Kori griped loud enough of Reid to here, but instead of making him offended he laughed at her joke(which nobody in the room understood, but the two of them).

"You know of the Theory of Relativity?" he asked from the place on the counter, where Garcia was now placing a small bandage to his nose. Spencer had never met another woman, until he met Maeve, that actually enjoyed making logical humor. "I mean I know its taught in middle school, but you remember it?"

Laughing how stupid the question sounded Kori nodded her head before explaining to him that she wasn't a dimwitted woman. "Yes, I do remember it somewhat, but when traveling abroad with a science major for five years...Well you tend to remember stuff. My majors on the other hand were: wedding planning/business, American and English Literature, and also child psychology," she looked over smiling proudly at the shocked looking Spencer Reid, who smiled back making the bandage crinkle around his nose.

"Okay you two, if we haven't had enough bran flirting I think it's my turn to take Ms. Rossi to mine and Garcia's place," suggested Morgan who had been observing them in the corner, and had now looked at the time. "Garcia has to feed the lizard, and I don't want him trying to eat me in my sleep again,"

"HE DID NOT TRY TO EAT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! YOU HAD CRUMBS FROM LAST NIGHT'S DINNER ON YOU, AND ALL HE WANTED TO DO WAS CLEAN IT OFF!" roared the curvaceous blonde, before smacking the agent in the head with a rolled up magazine, and making everyone laugh as the two bickered on. While they both argued over the new bet Kori made her way to Dr. Reid, who was not only supporting a bandage but an ice back as well.

"I'm sorry I punched you, but after everything that has been going on you startled me…" she blushed slightly before offering her hand out to him. "I'm Kori, Kori Rossi," lightly he took her hand shaking it gently and then went back to cooling his swollen nose. That was it, she had ruined ever letting him talk to her again, besides that stupid joke comment.

"You have a nice swing," he muttered looking down almost bashful like. Realizing that he meant the way Kori punched him a small blush turned to something louder on her face.

"Oh, thanks,"


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**_" Every night she lies awake, blaming_** ** _insomnia._**

 ** _But it's her troubled thoughts , that keep her restless._**

 ** _Wondering if she would ever find peace with her mind." - NH_**

 _It was late in the night, Kori was looking out the window with wondering eyes, and wishing her dad would come soon. He had been gone on a recent case, and it was nearing a week since he had been gone. It wasn't like the ten year old wasn't used to his schedule, but not having him in her life all the time made her feel a little lonely. All the other girls at school that had their fathers over for the Father's Day breakfast banquet, but Kori didn't show her face..she couldn't go without her dad not being there._

" _Do you think he got my phone call?" she asked turning toward her stepmother Carolyn who was reading a book near the fireplace. She had understood why Kori didn't want to go to school, so she had agreed on staying home and planned a shopping day for the both of them. The mothering figure tried her best to be involved in the fifth grader's life, not for David, but because she knew that Kori needed some kind womanly love in her life._

" _I bet you he's listening to it right now Kiddo, but you just got to be patient till he calls back. You know how long his cases can be, and he expects you to be strong honey," she smiled getting up and placing her hands on Kori's shoulders in reassurance._

" _He goes out doing this dangerous stuff; what if he gets hurt?" the curly haired girl asked looking up with worried eyes. "It's like he doesn't care…" he whispered at the windowpane, watching the moon shine through the window on both of the girls. All three of the Rossis knew what was expected of David's job, and neither of them wanted it to be his end. So every night he was out Kori would ponder at the window with worry._

 _It wasn't until later that Saturday morning that David was stepping into his daughter's room, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and kissing the top of her head before heading to bed. He knew when she would wake up he was going to hear it, about everything that he had missed the whole week. The only thing that had kept him going on the case was to see Kori, and to know that she was safe in their house._

The night skin looked down on the olive skin of Kori Rossi as she stared up at the window of Penelope Garcia's apartment. Apparently her and agent Derek Morgan owned two apartments(one for Morgan and one for Garcia), and they both would take a week staying at each other's places until they made their mind up about which one they wanted to keep. "Mine is much more expressive than Derek's, but I do have to admit his has some kind of sex appeal...I guess we'll never see eye to eye on it," the positive blonde told her before handing her blankets for the couch, and going off to bed with her boyfriend.

Kori tried to go to sleep, but with everything that had been going on sleep was so hard to find, so she decided to stare out the window like she used to do as a little girl waiting for her dad to come home. It was kind of funny she guessed, to know that was the same sky she looked up at during those nights of waiting, and also to know that somewhere across the United States her dad was looking up at it also. Now that she thought about it maybe they weren't that apart at all, just a big sky full of stars away, and it was the same sky that Kara was looking down on both of them.

She wondered if Kara had been staring up at those same stars before she died, and if so what was she thinking about when she took her last breath? Did she see her little girl's face, or did she think of all the great things that had happened in her life? What would Kori have done if she was the victim? Imagining all the possibilities gave her chills, sending her brain and heart into a frenzy that left her whole body numb, and spirits down in the pit of her stomach. With a restless sigh she forced her eyes closed, sinking into a fitful sleep.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

The BAU was overflowing with people as the profiling team got ready to investigate the case they had before them, and Kori was the only one in her pajamas on the couch supporting a cup of coffee. She hadn't slept well that night since everything was running through her brain, and when morning came she didn't feel like even getting dressed. So Morgan and Garcia agreed that she could stay at headquarters with the beauteous hacker, while the others went out to create a profile on the information they were able to find.

"Disney slippers?" asked her father who came over to sit with his daughter who looked like she could fall over any minute. The professional wedding planner had dressed up in a fleece Rapunzel pajama set, and matching Disney princess sleeping slippers. It was a birthday present from Kara, and Kori just wanted to have something to remind her of her best friend.

"Don't judge me Papa, you're the one that started my addiction. Remember when you took me to Disney World?" she asked with a tired smile before yawning. "Besides I look overly adorable and comfortable in my princess attire, so you don't see me complaining," she chuckled slightly making Rossi laugh lightly with her. This is where their relationship was at its best, making jokes, and actually not arguing about how he should retire altogether from his dangerous job.

"Well we're going to be heading out soon, you can just rest here," he sighed with a smile before pushing himself up off the couch, and tasseling her poofy curls. Once there was enough space Kori laid down watching agents of all sizes bustling around the room. One she noticed out of the corner of her was Doctor Spencer Reid, who was having a conversation with Hotch about the percentage of people that die in clubs, and how many people get kidnapped from clubs all around the United States. It wasn't until he turned to make eye contact that he politely stopped the conversation, and made his way over to the couch.

"You know people say that the nightmares will go away, but I feel that it you only become numb to it," he smiled slightly before sitting down in one of the chairs next to the couch, seeing the confused look on her face he continued to explain. "Your best friend just died three days ago, you're most likely the target of this unsub, and of course you would be going through a restless sleep...No one blames you," the lean man almost sighed, looking over with a crooked smile, which made Kori's stomach do a huge flip.

"Thanks Dr. Reid," she smiled back yawning slightly, and then resting her head once again before closing her eyes slowly.

"It's Spencer…" the agent almost whispered making the woman raise an eyebrow in question, and turning to look over at her him with a smirk. " My name is Spencer, I just thought you would like to know that," he told her before sipping the coffee that was in his hand.

"Well I know that, but I didn't know I was allowed to use it," she laughed lightly before cuddling up to the pillow under her head. "Since I'm allowed to it though, Spencer can you please solve this case?" she asked looking up with big blue eyes that could kill if they could.

"I promise this team will solve this case, before you get hurt.." he went quiet then letting her sink his reassurance in, until he heard soft snores coming from the couch. Looking over he saw blue eyes shut, and dark curls framing her olive skin face. Something inside Spencer's body flipped, like a small storm inside his stomach, and it made him want to not only investigate the case but to investigate the young Rossi.


	8. Honeymooning

Ella Collings could not believe she was married to the man of her dreams, a man that had planned a huge Disney cruise for the both of them, since they had an adult Disney wedding, and they were heading on their way to the dock in Florida for the leaving on the huge cruise ship. Dylan was holding her hand tightly, smiling ahead at the road as they took a turn out of traffic, and onto a back road that would get them there faster.

"You're wonderful Dylan," she sighed with a smile, squeezing his hand adoration gleaming in her eyes. He looked over at her, his eyes leaving only for a second, his lips forming the words 'I love you', and that's when it happened. They didn't see the muscular van, it crashed right into Dylan's side, causing him to swing forward and hit the steering wheel becoming unconscious. Ellie screamed glass hitting her face, causing small cuts to form on her cheeks, tears running down her face as the van's door opened showing a hooded figure walking briskly toward them.

"Help!" called out Mrs. Collings her voice becoming raspy from the all the crying that she had done, her eyes beginning to almost shut from a slight concussion. "Help us, please," she begged looking up as the figure got close to Dylan's side, pulling out a metal object and shooting him straight in the head without any moral hesitation. Screams of a breaking heart filled the air, numbness began to take of the woman's body, and the hooded person made their way over to blinded woman as tears ran down her face. "No, please no….NO!" she begged as the end of the gun hit her head, knocking her out from everything in the world.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

Little spots of light blocked Ellie's vision as a massive headache formed from the crown of her head to the end of her face where every inch of her was swollen. Moaning in pain she moved, only to realized that her limbs were constricted by heavy metal, and her body was lying a stone cold floor. There was small light hanging above her head, swinging back and forth threatening to go out any second.

"Help," she breathed out trying to lift her head, but the pounding of her brain took her down in seconds making tears flow from her eyes. "Please, somebody," she begged once more attempting to crawl toward the wall, to sit up and try to figure out where she was. Looking around she found the wall was all stone, blood covering the gray bricks, and the smell of dirt and feces smothering the fresh air that tempted to crawl underneath the stone ground.

What was she doing here? How did she get there? Memories flashed across her mind, like a black and white film being presented inside her brain. There was so much glass, a scream filling the air, and a gunshot ringing in her ear, making tears once again fill her eyes. Dylan. Dylan was gone, and she was gone to the world also. They were both never coming back to the living, this was the end for her.

Without any warning a door was forced open, a heavy thump hearing across the room, making the blonde woman flinch from the sound. There were two shadows seeping their inky bodies across the floor, blinding her from the sudden light that reached the wall. It was a woman, pregnant with a swollen belly, her hair in a bun, and her mouth in a sneer. Beside her was a giant of a man, bearded and holding a leg length sledge hammer within his grasp. Walking slowly their eyes snaked over her bruised skin exposed by the ripping of her striped dress.

"What do you want from me?" Ellie asked, trying not to sob, but actually put as much hate as she could into those words. They didn't answer, only looking her up and down, while still walking closer to her. They looked as rough as her, smelling of outdoors and blood, probably Dylan's blood. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" she screamed, the pain reaching down in the pit of her chest making her sob once more.

Before she could even blink the woman made a wordless gesture to her weak body, and that's when the man attacked. The sledge slamming hard into her already bruised legs, causing her cry out, a non audible sound forming on her lips. She went grasping at the skin, feeling another blow come down, this time to her head. Making more spots form in the way of her vision, letting her brain take a hold of unconscious before feeling it once again in the lower part of her spine. She was out within minutes, the smell of fresh blood filling up the room and a satisfying grin on the only living couple in the room.


	9. I Need A Friend

**"Everything is going to be okay," - Unknown**

 _The red long ponytail in front of Kori was bobbing up and down briskly walking through the hallway with a crisp little white bow on top, Kara was a very beautiful young woman, tall and fair in image. This seventeen year old senior had decided that her and her best friend was going to do the one sport Kori Rossi disagreed on. Cheerleading._

" _Kara do we have to do this?" whined the dark haired girl, almost dropping her books trying to keep up with her best friend. The two teenagers had decided since they were graduating that they had to different things that each one liked, just so their experience would be...How they put it? Magical._

" _Now you Kor you said that if I did drama club and art club, then you would do cheerleading and photography with me. Remember?" she flashed a smile making every boy turn their head, and the short sister like girl blushing from getting the extra attention. "Besides its not going to be that bad, I mean we become popular and get all the cute football players," sighing she opened up the gym door, raunchy booty shaking music echoing around the walls._

" _Five. Six. Seven. Eight!" called the head cheerleader Mikayla, who was bouncing up and down with the other cheerleaders. There was a mix of girls sitting on the bench: big, small, curly haired, every single type of girl you could think of. Sitting down with the others the young Rossi noticed the strong odor of sweat and most likely blood from sports injuries. It was an unpleasant place, that made the young girl want to curl her nose in a book and inhale._

" _I can not believe I am going to do this," murmured that olive skin girl, ducking her head in embarrassment. Her papa had always encouraged her to do what she loved, but did this count in doing something for a friend. She thought not. Before she could blink she was shoved into a line of girls, watching different moves that each cheerleader, the count of moves giving her a slight headache._

" _AND GO!" called Mikayla, each girl following their moves, too close to each other to even breathe. Once or twice she was hit in the face, her nose sore and her head begging to just go home to wait for her dad. "Rossi, is that all you got?" asked the blonde, popping her gum with an overly annoying 'POP'._

" _I hate you," she whispered to Kara, who just rolled her while doing an awkward arm movement that Kori couldn't copy._

" _You love me," she whispered back, doing a fake smile as the group of cheerleaders( Kori now called The Drillers) came and tapped their victims on the shoulder to leave the gym. For some strange reason they didn't tell Rossi to move, they wanted her to torture herself in her own personal Hell Hole._

 _Once the music had ended Kori could breathe, her heads falling to her knees, curling up in a sweaty ball on the wooden floor. The Hive was now in a little bundle chatting over who needed to pick on their team, making all the other teenagers sweat in their shorts._

" _Okie dokie girls, the girls I am going to be calling you need to come up and receive your pom-poms," the queen bee commanded. One by one each girl came up to receive their acceptance pom-poms, Kara smiling the brightest when she received hers, and then begrudgingly Kori walked up to take the overly fancy gold and black thingies. It was the start of a new nightmare._

"Name was Ellie Ford, new name Collings, now missing for twelve hours in south Florida, and husband was found dead on the side of their road. I am now talking to Florida PDA, victim was shot in the head, after being hit. Ellie was taken away, and we are looking for the body right now," Garcia confirmed Hotch, who was at the club talking to the bartender who knew Kara. They had only been gone five hours or so before news of the missing bride had spread like wildfire, sending the team into a mild panic, because that the last bride was gone Kori was going to be last target.

"Thank you Garcia, we'll talk to PDA about it, and see where it gets us. Make sure Kori staying at the office, any movement from her can set the unsub off," he told the blonde, who was now typing as fast as she could into her computer system. Kori was still on the couch, she didn't know anything about what had recently happened, and Garcia was unsure if she should say something or not. She didn't want to worry the girl any further, so quickly she finished with her recent data, and went to go make some green tea for the sleeping Rossi.

Kori eventually awoke, the pillow markings imprinted on her face, and an odd form of bedhead that looked oddly like a nest sat on her head. "Morning sleeping beauty, or should I say afternoon?" chuckled Garcia, handing her the slightly hot cup of tea, which the curly headed girl took with a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered still a little groggy, her eyes still blinking from the small light coming through the window. She had a slight dream of her and Kara in high school, making her smile in the remembrance.

"What?" asked Penelope sitting down on the empty spot on the couch, and propping her legs on the young woman's lap, which she laughed about. The techy wanted to know more about the woman in front of her, because not only was she living in her house, but she was a close friend's daughter. Garcia needed to know almost everything about this woman.

"Nothing, just thinking about Care," she sighed taking a need sip of tea, when the pinup woman raised an eyebrow she continued. "When we started senior year both of us agreed to do something that the other would like to do, no matter how much we didn't want to do it. Well I wanted to do Drama and Art Club, but the only way Kara would have done that was if I joined Cheerleading and Photography," Kori blinked away tears, just memories of her ached, the blonde reached out taking her hand and squeezing in comfort. "I hated the cheerleading team, literally complained about it all the time, but I actually pushed myself to make it because I didn't want to leave her," this time she laughed her head leaning on the back of the couch. "Penelope it was so crazy, but it was so funny to see her smile,"

"You're a really good friend," Garcia told her smiling once again and taking her hand. "I know it's hard, but you know it gets better Honey," she reassured watching the girl nodded her head, taking in every word she was saying. "You would have made her proud, I mean you've been helping the family out since she's been missing, and you're still taking this well," she watched the Italian woman sigh, almost leaning over onto the other woman. Without even thinking the fandom loving techy took the other woman in her arms, hugging her tight until she just sighed once more.

"Thank you," she breathed, pulling back and kissing Garcia on the cheek before going into the public bathrooms to freshen up. Leaving Penelope to sit in her own thoughts of how Kori was going to take the news, and how she was going to cope. Even though she was going to be safe with the team, the fear of being a target was never going to go away, and that was a feeling the techy knew very well.


	10. The Lion and The Lamb

**_"Put your feelings into a drawing"- Unknown_**

David Rossi had known Kara since she was little girl, coming over to his house, both of the girls staying up late laughing and talking about the future which seemed so far away. Sometimes when David was home the girls would sneak into his study begging to have a tea party, which he couldn't argue with, so there he would be sitting on the floor wearing pink feathery boa asking for two lumps of sugar in his imaginary tea. When the girls got older, they would just around the kitchen table playing board games, and talking about the different cheers the girls had to do for their football games.

David never imagined he would standing over this woman that he saw as his daughter, a woman that had her own father walk out, so he would try to be there for her if she needed him. A woman that when he heard she was missing, he had went behind Hotch's back to look up any other cases that would be similar to hers. A woman that when she died he had to walk in the jet's bathroom to cry a little bit, because he didn't want to the team to see the effect she had on him. It was like losing his own kid.

"So the main cause of death was starvation, but she had many head wombs," commented Spencer tilting the blonde woman's face to see the bruises imprinted on her cheek bone and many on her shoulders. Her body was just skin and bone, like she hadn't had anything to eat for weeks, but the weird thing is that she did eat...Just not enough to carry out any energy. "I don't see any signature, like the other woman she was starved, but there doesn't seem to be any similar markings," the younger man looked up to see his partner looking down with hurt eyes.

"You don't know this, but when Kara got engaged she asked me to walk her down the isle...I had to say no, because I had an assignment with the BAU, and we had to catch the unsub before he killed another child," he sighed wiping at his face that began to have tears staining his cheeks. "Kori was so mad at me that she didn't to me for a good month," he chuckled sourly before turning his body away from the dead blonde. Before he knew it Reid was placing his on the older man's shoulder making him look at his crooked smile.

"You know even though she died slowly, her brain most likely didn't register any pain when she left," he was really bad at reassuring people when it came to this kind of stuff, but Rossi knew he was trying his best. Shaking their heads in remorse the two men made their way out of the morgue, and back to the office where the rest of the team was being told about Ellie Collings.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

 _Kori Rossi became a cheerleader her senior, and it was the open to the social life. She didn't want to go to the after party, but Kara had been so convincing once again that she couldn't say no. So there she was, her father out with a new girlfriend, and not knowing she was doing shot after shot of Jack Daniels. Her head was spinning, stomach churning, and she couldn't find her best friend anywhere in the two story house._

 _She felt a strong arm around her, and the smell of sweat as it pulled her closer to the overly hot letterman jacket. It was Jake Something Another, the runner back for their team, and he was trying his best to let his arms roam her body in her overly drunken state. "No," she stated, getting up to only fall on top of him, which he laughed wrapping both of his arms around her this time. "No, Jake stop," she pleaded pulling away once again, only to be pulled back in the never ending tug of war._

" _Aw, come on sweet thang, don't want a piece of this," he asked running hang along her thigh all the way to her pants button. Panic racked at her drunken brain, and she began to squirm under his touch, begging her body not to give up on her or she would one of her father's victim cases. "Stop being such a bitch," he hissed pulling at her with all his might, that's when it hit her. Without thinking she turned vomiting that contents on her food and drink on him, letting him push her to the floor where she hit head on the table coffee table and passed with only the word of hate from him and scream of Kara as she came down the stairs of her house._

 _Kori remembered bits and pieces of light touching her sensitive eyes, and the casual bickering of people talking in the background. It wasn't she felt the soft fabric of her comforter, and gentle movement of something wet on her head. "Papa, sei tu?" she asked blinking as more light made their way covering her vision, the front of her head ached, and she could only moan in pain as the wet rag pat at her skin._

" _Yeah, its me Kiddo," David whispered making sure her pillow was fluffed before lying down with her on the bed. "You gave us all a scare, what were you thinking? First of all not telling me about this party, and then drinking under age?" he questioned anger of a concerned parent hidden in his voice, but he was wasn't going to get on to her too much since she was hurt._

" _Papa, I'm sorry, I was trying to get Josh off of me, and the next thing I know I was on the ground," tears started to fill her eyes, and her stomach started to turn again. "He was all over me, I couldn't let him hurt me," the more she talked the more tears fell from her swollen red eyes. She felt her father's dark brown eyes on her, and without saying anything he wrapped her in his huge arms letting her cry over and over again his chest until she fell asleep that way. That was the night Kori decided to stop cheering, and the night David decided to teach his daughter how to hold a gun._

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

The team had been in their office forever, and Kori was left sitting at one of the cubicles sketching out random flowers and faces of people that she knew personally. Sketching had always been her way of letting everything go, every single design and shadowing was made from stressful mind playing at her hand. It wasn't until she felt a presence behind her that she turned around to see the awkward smile of Spencer, she looked up smiling before getting back to her last sketch.

It was a girl, loose curls framing her face, and big round eyes looking up the people that looked at her. The dress she wore was doll like, hugging her frame, and then layering itself at her knee with small ruffles. Bows tied themselves around her hands and ankles, while she stood on her tippy toes as if she was a ballerina. "It's suppose to be my goddaughter," she told smiling gently as she finish her ballet shoes and placed her signature in the corner. "She did a recital once where she was playing a little doll, I was thinking of surprising her at the funeral with this, you know so she can smile about something,"

Spencer bent down taking the worn sketchbook in his hands, and began to flip through the many drawings she had spent almost hours on, sometimes days if her mind felt too flustered. "These are very descriptive," he spoke keeping his eye on a small sketch of a small lamb and a lion protecting the small creature from a wolf that was drawn in the corner. "Like this one, the lamb is most likely representing you, the lion your father and the wolf something from your past," he stated matter of factually, placing the sketchbook down in front of her shocked face.

"How did you know that?" asked looking at the lamb, it's dark lines smudge from age, making it seem more fragile than it really was. "I mean I know you're a genius, but seriously can you read minds?" she joked looking over her shoulder as he sat down next to her, and took the book once more.

"Well most artist draw from experience or a past memory, like you did the picture of your goddaughter, it was a memory. Well you must have sketched this from an experience you had, but it wasn't something you wanted to put in bold, because it was personal and you were hurt. So you let the visualizer imagine was the symbolism means, you let them question the most simple of things," he smirked pointing to the lion. "See most people would think this was some form of God, being as it is a lion, and he is protecting his child from evil. Or some would say it's Joseph protecting the lamb from the wolves that attacked the flock, but you...well you're different," he smiled this time as she looked up with a smirk.

"Really and how is that?" she asked playfully tossing her hair, seeing how he looked deep into her eyes. Both of them getting lost until he cleared his throat.

"Well you've lived with a protector of the law and people for years, never getting involved making you look weaker compared to him. If someone acted you, Kori you would automatically run to your father, because he's always been the one to save the day. Has he not?" he raised an eyebrow challenging to prove him wrong, but she couldn't and she wouldn't lie to him.

"When I was a senior in high school, I was on the cheer leading team," she stopped noticing the almost disgusted look on his face. "I didn't want to do it, but Kara and I agreed to try things the other wanted to do," she laughed before starting off again. "We were at an after party, and there was this guy there trying to grope me because I drunk and vulnerable. I had told myself I was not going to let my father investigate his own daughter's rape case, so I threw up on the jerk," Spencer choked on his laughter, trying to show his respects to the woman, but let it out when she started laughing with him.

"You threw up?" he questioned holding onto his sides, the laughter just spilling out, like unraveling a stitched up doll. Kori rolled her eyes at him, before continuing with little giggles here and there.

"Anyways, yes I threw up on him, and he ended up throwing my against this stupid coffee table. The next thing I know is I'm home, Papa was caring to my head wound, and the next morning the old man is taking me to the shooting range," she chuckled remembering how proud she made the older Rossi when she shot the target spot on.

"What happened to Jerkface?" the agent questioned, this time leaning on the cubical, inches away from young woman's face, making her blush from the closeness.

"Well Mr. David Rossi had some friends that went snooping around, and later that week Jerkface was on trial for attempted rape and also assault charges on another girl," she sighed this time closing the book, and looking at phone for the time. It was also time for dinner, at that her stomach rolled. The taller man looked down at her stomach, a smirk playing on his lips, and his golden brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"Do you wanna go out for dinner?" he asked grabbing his coat, and helping out of her seat the distance between them even closer than before. All Kori knew to do was blush, she never had a man so smart and witty ever want to go out with her. She only found herself having one night stands with men like Jerkface, so the difference between this agent and other man was great,

"I would love to," she smiled grabbing her purse and heading out with curly brown headed man, smiling at her father as they passed by, a curious yet protective glance reaching its way up to Spencer.

"Have her back by ten!" called the older man, making his daughter laugh as the elevators swung open and then close on them. He couldn't complain, Spencer Reid was better than any other man his daughter went out with, but if they were past curfew then there would be Hell to pay for the both of them.


	11. I Will Be There

**_"When I saw you I fell in love, and you smiled because you knew" - William Shakespeare_**

Kori was sitting at Spencer's cubicle while the rest of the team talked their profile over, which was hard for them since they didn't know much about the case. From the information that had the unsub fed, and yet yard starved it's victims of the basic nutrients that every human body needed. They also agreed that the unsub beat it's victims, rendering them helpless of moving and helpless to whatever the unsub could do to them. The only problem they had find the cause of why this unsub wanted to kill these brides, and why it wanted Kori next.

David was in his seat tapping his foot constantly, looking over his shoulder to see the dark curly haired woman focusing on her sketchbook. She didn't realize how nervous and worried her father was, he had just lost woman that was like his daughter, and now he having his own flesh and blood being threaten. Everyone at the table noticed the tapping, and knew that Rossi had to be wreck inside his own mind, but what could they do?

"Maybe we should interview Kori?" Spencer spoke up, making all heads look up, thin lines on their faces as if thinking the idea over. "Maybe there's something she knows that we don't know, something that we haven't ask her yet…" he went silent when everyone turned their eyes on Rossi, who was biting his lip in concentration. It was his daughter, which made it his call, but was he will to ask her those questions? Was he will to break into her head, when they both promised each never to profile the family, because each of them had their own secrets they would like to keep.

"I'm not doing it," the Italian man murmured rubbing his fingers through his hair, and stole another glance out the glass window. "She'll feel like I've betrayed her, and I'm not willing to get inside that head of hers," slowly each team member looked out with their close friend, their minds finding little things about her that stood out. Like the way her hair was tousled from light brushing, her eyes were swollen from crying, and her body had shrunk even further inside itself. She was slowly breaking, and there was nothing they could do about, not even her father.

"She needs someone closer to her age, someone that can connect to her mentally and emotionally," Morgan spoke up, looking over at Spencer, who darted his eyes. He was not going to lie, she was an attractive woman mentally and physically, but she was a Rossi which meant David was not going to let him near her. Even though Spencer wasn't looking at the older man, Rossi's eyes were right on him, watching to see if he agreed in any way to the interview.

"Would you feel comfortable with that Spencer?" JJ asked, Spencer was her best friend, and she didn't want him to be pushed into anything he felt uncomfortable about doing. The younger man glanced up into the deep blue eyes of the blonde, and all he could do was nod his head. He knew that if they didn't get any information then Kori could be the next to die, and he didn't want to see his old friend cry over another daughter.

"Then it's settled, Reid will take Kori out to eat, we don't want her to feel uncomfortable when it comes to this interview. We will need to know who she's worked for, who she hasn't worked, and who had problems with her...Any other questions you can think of please ask them Spencer," Hotch informed the doctor, making sure the young man knew what he was doing.

"She likes sushi, she really likes the little place a few blocks from here, and make sure she orders everything without cucumbers. She's highly allergic, and sometimes forget that some of stupid sushi carries cucumbers," he shook his head, remembering about all the times she ended up having allergic reaction after allergic reaction. Spencer nodded his head, making a note to watch what she ate, and to ask certain questions when came to interviewing her.

Once they had all agreed on the date being their interviewing time, they broke up walking out of the room, and watched as Spencer began to talk and persuade Kori into going out with him. As soon they the two were gone, Rossi looked over at Morgan and Hotch with a sigh wondering what he was getting himself into. "Well I hope he gets some good answers out of her, but if they end up in the same bed tonight that kid is going to be next on my mafia hit list," he laughed making the two other men laugh, and getting a slight hit on the arm from Garcia and JJ.

 _Like Father, Like Daughter_

Two had set off for food right as the sun was setting, making Kori wish she had her sketchbook with her at that moment. Spencer was going on about how the spread of violets and blues in our vision made us imagine sunsets the way they were, making the young woman smile to herself as they drove off another block to a small Japanese restaurant that she regularly went to. It wasn't until they stopped the car that Kori let out a small giggle, receiving a curious look from the driver.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I really am, but it's just a little funny," she giggled once again, covering her mouth to try and hide the wide smile that was printed on her face. He gave her an almost hurt look, but then curiosity got the best of him like it usually did, so he asked what so funny giving her one of his adorable nerd boy grins. "It's just the sunset is the most beautiful thing that an artist can find inspiration in, and here you are breaking it all down to a science," she almost scoffed watching as the sky painted itself from a light pink to a dark blue canvas where the stars would dance upon it later. "You just need to accept the simplicity of it," she sighed with a smile, before feeling his now darkening eyes staring at her. "What?"

Spencer cleared his throat, feeling shivers make their way up his skin as his eyes laid upon this woman in front of him. Every word that came out of her mouth was almost like a song or maybe a scholar that he once admired, all he knew was that there something beautiful coming out of those blushed colored lips, and he wanted to listen to every word. Even if he looked profound and puzzled just staring at her. Once he realized she had caught him in the act he began to stutter trying to find some logical explanation to everything she was saying. "S-S-So you're saying I need to look at the picture itself, not what makes the picture?" he questioned getting another shake of the head from Italian woman.

"Never mind Dr. Reid," Kori joked before slipping out of the car, and walking up to the entrance where he had now caught up with her, opening the door with a wide grin. After requesting their seats they both sat down. ordered their drinks, and went back to the resent topic before them. "What I meant Spencer, was that art is everywhere, you just can't go and make it all about science. You have to breathe in the beauty of the colors, think of what the canvas is telling you, and accept that nature is not just all about biological and universal matter,"

Spencer could feel his tongue tying at the roof of his mouth, and sweat begin to form around the crown of his head. Ever since the death of first and only girlfriend Spencer hadn't really been out with the opposite sex, only making work his top priority in life, so this new interaction with this woman was really new to him. "But universal and biological matter are what make up the properties of these objects, thus saying matter is what makes beauty," he tried to prove his point, the man's voice sounding as flustered as his mind was, both of them trying to wrap themselves around the point that this creative woman was giving them.

"That's not the point," the young Rossi laughed as the waitress came by placing her red wine down on the table, and handing Reid his water with lemon a confused look on his face. "The point is that if art is front of you take it, don't sit there and try to explain everything. Just let the colors and shades take you to another place, let them explain their story to you," she smiled cheekily, before taking a need sip of the intoxicating substance.

"Are you high?" questioned the agent laughing with a smirk before sipping at his own drink, and then looking her straight in the eyes getting ready for what his mission was. "So how are you feeling Kori?" he asked his concerned eyes meeting blue which rolled into the back of her head, taking a huge gulp of wine before letting the man continue. "I mean, your father and the rest of team are worried, but I kind of guessed you're taking the best way you can," he cleared his throat feeling the questionable glare that the woman was giving him, even though he refused to look at her.

"What is this really about Spencer?" Kori asked her tongue almost spitting off poison. "If you know I am coping, then why ask? The other team members could ask me, but you're the only one they send out to take the bullets?" she leaned on her hands, her eyes gleaming of frustration and curiosity. Reid knew he was going to have to be honest with her, and tell her everything that the team was fighting to hide from her.

"Fine, you win Rossi," he placed his hands up in surrender, and shook his head before starting on why he was really here. "Ellie Collings was kidnapped ten hours ago, her husband shot in the head after their car being wrecked, so that leaves us knowing that you're finally the last target," he sighed brushing his wavy hair out of his face, and watched as her face hardened with the news ."The team wanted me to get more information out of you, so we can just narrow down who would want to do this to you, but David didn't want to step his boundaries, so they sent me to take the bullets," he scoffed feeling the tension get stone hard at the table, and he wondered if he should have asked for their check right then and there.

Kori could feel her body stiffen, her fingers began to nervously play with each other, and her eyes could not make contact with the man in front of her. She knew this was going to happen, she knew that this unsub was going to fight for its intentional target, but she didn't know how her being interrogated was going to help catch this person. Kori told her father everything that she could possibly think of, but apparently it wasn't getting anywhere. "What could you possibly want to know?" she sighed as their sushi plate was brought over, sending quiet thanks that she distract herself with something.

"Make sure you don't eat the ones with cucumber," he spoke up nervously as she picked one of the rice balls, her eyes sending a red heat over his face and down his neck, making it hard for him to breathe. Harshly she sighed throwing the piece of sushi down, and drinking heavily on her wine before giving him a raised eyebrow to continue. "W-Well we need to know who you've refused to work for, any clients that you just could not work with, ones that could possibly hold a grudge against you," he felt sweat make its way down his neck, he had never felt like this with any victim he had ever talked to, but this woman for some reason had an effect on him.

The dark haired woman bit her lip, looking down at the now empty glass that was held close in her fingers, and sighed contently thinking of every person that she might have pissed off in the past. It wasn't much of a list, since she didn't deny anyone of a wedding, but there was some couples that she couldn't get involved in. "There are a few couples, but I think the most obscured was this brother and sister, they wanted me to do their wedding, and I just refused," her nose crinkled up at the memory, and she was really wishing for another glass of wine before she lost her mind. As if answering her prayer the waitress came by, refilling her glass with a smile, and leaving the two in their awkward silence once again.

"Do you think this couple would want revenge?" Spencer questioned watching her once again down the glass of alcohol, and shake her head slowly as if thinking it over once again. "Because if we know who there are, well Kori we can protect you," he told her his eyes big with concern, making her look up at him with just as much fear painted in hers. Hesitantly he reached out, his fingers snaking their way around her hand that held hard to the wine glass, and unfolded her fingers to tie them with his. "Remember I said we were going to protect, I'm not going to let these people get to you,"

Kori blinked back the worried tears that had begun to rim up in her eyes, and she had to duck her head from showing how weak and vulnerable she was being at that moment. It was almost comforting knowing she wasn't going to be a victim, since someone like Dr. Reid was going to try his best to keep her safe, even though she was still on the target list. "Thank you, I know that's a big promise, I somehow know you'll fight to keep it," she smiled slightly up at him, feeling the rough calloused fingers grips as his thumb danced over soft skin, and warming up her still clammy hands with his own. With one last smile, he let her hands go to pull out his cell, and to call the team about the new information that he had gained.

Once the wavy haired man had gotten done with his call he placed the phone down before taking a bite of his food with a smile, watching Kori look down at her food still with a nervous look. "You know we can continue this date…" he almost bit on his tongue using the word 'date', but he thought to throw that word in the wind. Looking up he noticed her smiling, before taking his now empty in hers, and squeezing slightly with admiring eyes.

"I would like that," she whispered before continuing eat her own food as they both talked about their favorite authors and people that they both admired in life. Being a target didn't matter to both of them, life outside the restaurant didn't exist, and all that matter was getting to know one another at that simple little table. It was almost perfect, almost.


	12. Author's Note: My Choices

**My pairing is my choice, please enjoy, if not then stop reading!**

So my beautiful readers I decided on my other pairing, which would be Reid/OC, and I will stick with that till the end of my story. I would love to say if you do not like it then that's perfectly fine, because I respect all opinions and pairing choices. On the other hand, I would love that you respect mine, and please keep on reading no matter what the pairing, because it doesn't matter who Kori is with. It matters that I as the writer finishes her story, and for you to read and sees where it gets her.

 **Thank you so much for your love and views!**

 ** _Writing more and loving it,_**

 _Savvy_


End file.
